Why Tenchi?
by pocketgopher
Summary: Okay, I appologize 4 the big print, I changed it on this one. It is also a couple of paragraphs longer. To all the people who reviewed my last fic, thank you, and special thanks to Aphrodite_Venus yuy for the great review!!
1. Default Chapter Title

'Why Tenchi

'Why Tenchi?' part 1

Yes, I know Hotsuma doesn't really like Ryoko, and vise versa, but I think they would make a kawaii couple, and Hotsuma did admit to liking her for a little while. If u like the story, write a nice review and I will post part 2 accordingly. Please, polite flames only. Rude flames will be fed to my Charizard, Charlie B. Scorch III.

Disclaimer: I am an amazingly annoying singing hologram; IIII do not own Tenchiiiiiiii. I am an amazingly annoying singing hologram; IIII do not own Tenciiiiiiiiiiiii.

Why Tenchi? He knew he was more handsome than Tenchi (Author's opinion ^_&). He tried to be nicer; heck, Tenchi had broken Ryoko's heart by kissing Sakuya. Hotsuma felt a surge of anger in his chest. Anger at Tenchi, for breaking Ryoko's heart; anger at himself, for loving Ryoko; but most of all, he hated Tenchi for having the power to break his love's heart. "Hey, padna, ya in heah?" Ryoko's voice shattered his heart (why did I write that, I meant thoughts), her inept cowboy accent bringing a ghostly smile to his lips. "Hello, Ryoko. What heavily-guarded interplanetary bank shall we rob today, Princess?"

Ryoko smiled at the voicing of his pet name for her. If anyone else had called her that, they wouldn't have lived long enough to say much else. "Well, let's see… in this area, there is the Bank of Jeri, the Bank of Jeri… oh, and the Bank of Jeri." Ryoko teased, she loved it when she could make Hotsuma smile, it was so fleeting and infrequent. She let her mind wander through his pre-robbery speech. He would have repeated it at least five times before the actual robbery, and would invariable change it to meet her specifications. He was so nice, maybe nicer than Tenchi… At this thought she frowned, she hadn't thought of Tenchi all the time she had been in space, she had been trying to get used to the idea of having a partner, and deciding if she could trust Hotsuma or not. "Hey, Ryoko, you in there?" Hotsuma interrupted her thoughts, just as she had interrupted his. "Yeah, just thinking." "About what?" "Oh, the robber, plans, you know, stuff." Hotsuma looked straight at her. "You're thinking about your friends again, aren't you, Ryoko?" "Yeah," Ryoko sighed. "I suppose I have. I really miss them. Not that you haven't been a great partner," She added quickly "It's just that you have to admit, you can't be hilariously clueless, like Mihoshi, and you aren't so dumb it's funny, like Aeka." 

One name was left unmentioned, yet it hung in the air, as if to suffocate the two space pirates with the important misery it gave to both. Hotsuma's eyes took on an air of hopelessness reflecting the emotions of his heart.

"Would you like to go back to Earth, Princess?"

End Part 1


	2. Default Chapter Title

Why Tenchi pt. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!" Ryoko yelped, she had never thought that Hotsuma, of all people, would suggest that. He was the one who'd convinced her to leave Earth in the fist place. "Please listen to me, Ryoko-chan, and don't be angry." He quickly outlined Ugi's plans for her, speaking as though if he stopped, he would never be able to say it again, and indeed, he probably wouldn't.  
"And if I carried out Ugi's orders, " concluded, "I was to have yo- a reward." He hoped she wouldn't notice the slip-up, but she was to busy trying to understand what he'd just told her. "But why are you telling me, Hotsuma?" "Ryoko, you remember when I told you you were a magnificent partner? Well, that is why I am telling you, because you are such a great partner." "If you say so." Ryoko shrugged, confused. "So, what will it be Ryoko, more pirating or back to Earth?" Ryoko thought about that. Finally, she grinned. Full speed to Earth  
  
***  
  
A few days later they crash-landed at the Masaki house while everyone was asleep. "Here we are, Princess. I am afraid I must bid you adieu." "What, you aren't staying?" Hotsuma smiled sadly. "Do you think your friends would welcome me, their former enemy? No, I must go, goodbye Ryoko." She watched as he teleported onto his ship and left for the stars, then she walked to the house.  
When she reached the door, she turned back. "Hotsuma." I hope we meet again. She said, thoughts and voice mixing together as she opened the door and turned her back to the stars.  
End part 2  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi again! Here's the second part, and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and the first few sections of this story and the last one take place at the same time,(Right when the earthquake started)just from different points of view. And um, my apologies over Izzy and Joe's sucky parts but I'm more of a Matt&Tk fan, so I can't do them very well. Get it, got it, good. Ficward…HO!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Does any body _REALLY_ need these anymore? I don't own digimon, YOU don't own digimon and I doubt Bandai or Foxkids people are ever going to read these.

Izzy Izumi sat at his computer. As always. Today he was researching a report on thermodynamics. It wasn't due for 3 weeks, but what a great way to get ahead! The boy genius typed away for hours, until his project was complete. As he printed out his several page assignment, Izzy allowed his thoughts to wander. They came to a rest on his old friends. He sighed thinking of them always reminded him of Tentomon. But even thought he missed his friend and partner very much, there was someone he missed more. Gennai. In him, Izzy had found a true friend. Although he may not've always had the answers, was more knowledgeable

then anyone in the group, including himself. 

Again Izzy sighed. It had been over 2 years since they had heard from the digiworld. Not even an E-mail from Gennai. He was snapped out of his reverie when is printer made a loud noise, to indicate that it was out of paper. Putting his trusty laptop on his back, he exited his room. His parents had been watching a movie and were now a sleep on the couch, in each other's arms. Izzy smiled at the picture and scribbled a note, in case they woke up and found him missing. He carefully opened and closed the door hoping not to wake them. 

As the young redhead made his way into town, the ground began to shake. As he ran to find shelter, he saw a tall tree fall on a power line, rendering the city powerless. Taking cover under an awning, Izzy watched in horror as buildings caved in on themselves. Large cracks appeared in the streets, causing cars to collide and burst into flame. Closing his eyes, Izzy wished for it to end and kept them shut until the ground stopped shaking. 

He slowly opened his eyes to view the chaos around him. He looked toward the outskirts of town, where the place he called home had been reduced to rubble. His eyes started to water and he fell on his knees. "Nooooo…" was all he could whisper. "Nooo…I've already lost one set of parent, now I have to lose these too?", he said, covering his face with his hands. Izzy sat there crying, until he heard a small blip from his laptop. Taking the computer off his back, Izzy opened it, to find he had Email. Izzy's eyes bugged in surprise when he realized the author's identity.

"GENNAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

****

A few miles outside of Odiba

Joe Kido shifted in his seat. He picked at his food, then squirmed again. He had invited Tai and Sora over for a study session on the up coming test. As the couple was about to go home, Mrs.Kido had invited them to stay for diner. The couple had agreed and soon the family was sitting around the diner table. Unfortunately for Joe, the subject of conversation had turned to career choices, or in Joe's case, choice. Every time his father looked at him, he would beam with pride and drone on about how great a doctor Joe was going to be. Sora, noticing the distressed look on Joe's face, leaned over. 

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"She whispered. Joe looked down at his tennis shoes. "No. I'm afraid he'd take it the wrong way." "Well there's no time like the present. And remember Tai and I are behind you 100%""Thanks Sora."

"…isn't that right Joe" Mr.Kido asked his son.

"Huh?"Joe asked, turning back to the conversation. "I was just telling them that you're going to be a world famous doctor someday, right, my boy?" Joe stared at his plate for a moment and then muttered, "Idontwanttobeadoctor." "What was that, Joe?" his mom asked him. "I said I'm not going to be a doctor. And even if I was it should be my decision, not yours. "Joe finished defiantly. As soon he finished speaking, the table started shaking. Soon dishes were flying everywhere, and books started flying off of shelves. Then after a few minutes it stopped. The phone rang and Mr.Kido answered. "Yes. I see. Of course, were on our way." 

Everyone looked at him questioningly. "That was the hospital." he said, gathering his things. "An earthquake flattened 1/2 the city, and they need all the help they can get. Let's go family. "Jim and Mrs.Kido stood up from the table and ran to the car. "Wait!" Joe yelled. "I'm coming too.""But I thought you didn't want to be a doctor. "Joe's dad mimicked. "Besides I said family. Your no son of mine"he said in disgust and walked out the door, leaving the three teens to sit in a shocked silence.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Why Tenchi pt. 3  
  
(Author's note: where you see the ____, that means the guy with the weird shirt that kind of slips over his shoulder, just can't remember his name and I'm to lazy to look it up. I no there was not anything between them, and when I saw him, I remember thinking that he and Aeka would look kawaii together. I just added it as a twist, humor the deranged author. ^_&)  
  
  
~ Five weeks later ~  
  
It had been a long time since Ryoko, Aeka, Sasami, Tenchi, Washu, Mihoshi and Kayone had come back together to defeat Ugi. Although they didn't want them, changes had appeared, some subtle and some not so subtle. Aeka and ____ had been married for some time, Kayone was frequently called away to Lieutenant meetings, and Ryoko didn't flirt with Tenchi as much anymore. In many ways it was still the same, though. Sasami was still the best cook this side of the universe, Mihoshi was as clueless as ever, and Washu still blew up the house on occasion. "Ryoko, time for dinner." Sasami called. Smiling faintly, Ryoko snapped out of revere, flew out of the tree and went in to a not-so-quiet meal.  
  
After dinner, Washu stopped her on the stairs. "Ryoko, can we talk?" "Sure, Washu, what do you want to talk about?" Although she knew Washu was her mother, she hadn't gotten used to calling her 'mother' yet. "Come into my lab, Ryoko, we can have some privacy there." Washu pulled out her little laptop from whichever dimension she kept it, plugged it into the closet door, and typed the entry code. "OK, now that we're alone, are you sick, Little Ryoko?" "Huh? Of course not" "No fever, stomachache?" "No, Washu." "Then, what's wrong? You go around sighing, staying out by that tree, looking up at the stars every night. You don't flirt with Tenchi anymore, and you actually get along with Aeka!" Washu looked at Ryoko with sudden understanding, seeing something in Ryoko's behavior that Ryoko herself could not, or would not, fully understand. "It's that guy, Hotsuma, isn't it. You miss him." "Well, yeah, sure I miss him," Ryoko said carefully. "H was a great pirate, and a great partner. Now, if there's nothing else, I'd like to go to bed." "Goodnight, Little Ryoko." Said Washu, smiling a knowing, motherly smile that Ryoko did not like at all.  
  
That night, Ryoko lay on the roof, musing at how the stars were shining a beautiful light blue, like Hotsuma's eyes.  
Confused, she shook that thought from her head. Lately, she had been wondering almost constantly about how Hotsuma was doing, and it had become almost habit to ask Kayone which criminals had been caught that day. She also wondered if he had gotten a new partner, and, if so, who it was. This was crazy, why should she feel even the slightest bit jealous, she belonged to Tenchi heart and soul, didn't she?  
  
** *  
  
  
Suddenly, a space ship crashed in the yard. Ryoko's eyes widened, she knew that ship, it was Ugami! As she watched, the hatch opened and a figure stepped out of the ship. Or rather, tried to step out, but he stumbled and fell. "Hotsuma!" Ryoko cried, half in relief that he hadn't been captured, and half in worry that he had been hurt. She quickly teleported off the roof and over to the ship. She was just I time to see him, his face contorted with internal pain. "Ryoko," he said, "I'm so sorry to barge into your life again, but I had to warn you..." Unable to say more, he collapsed, still as death.   
  
End part 3  
  
  
Footnote: I hope u like this, pt. 4 will be out as soon as I write it. -_-0. is Hotsuma dead? Will Ryoko be able to save him? And how does Ugi fit in? all questions but one will be answered in the next episode of Why Tenchi!!  



	5. Default Chapter Title

****

-Why Tenchi? - 

Part 4

Disclaimer: pay attention!! I wrote that out at the beginning of this series!

I am issuing a challenge to all my loyal fans! (^_^;;) Please Please write some Ryoko/Hotsuma fanfiction. I'm getting tired of being the only one writing! I almost didn't finish this fic for that very reason. The prize? I will post your story on my website.

Still not enough? You get the peace of mind knowing that you did an outstanding job. STILLL not enough? WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME!!!!!!! ::runs from the room screaming::…..Anywho, on to my latest work.

Washu noticed a presence in the doorway. "How is he?" Ryoko asked, her voice cold. It had been two days, and she 3was getting a little mad at the self-proclaimed genius of the universe. If you walked into the lab, the first think you would see was the form of Hotsuma, the great space pirate, his face contorted by pain. Ryoko had been checking on him about once ever hour, but he seemed to be no better. Well, at least he was no worse.

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" Smiled Washu tiredly. She knew her work was done. "Just tell me!" "Well, aren't we touchy. Anyway, the good news is that I have found out what the trouble is, and how to cure him." "Great!" "Wait, before you start celebrating, we have exactly 24 hours to beat the demon that has taken up residence in his heart." By this time, all of the Masaki household was awake and gathered in Wahsu's lab. "This demon was put there by Ugi, to awaken only if Hotsuma disobeyed Ugi's commands, which he did by bringing you back, Ryoko. He gave up his freedom so that he could bring you back." Ryoko sat down. Hard. 

She was surprised, no one had ever done anything so nice for her. Not even… not even Tenchi. "Well, how can we save him?" asked Sasami. "One of us will have to travel into Hotsuma's body, and enter his heart. In the very center of his heart will be his soul. That is where the demon must be fought, and defeated, if possible. "Who will go in?" "It will have to be Ryoko."

"But we can't let Ryoko go risk her life, as long as she is a guest in our house." Tenchi's father protested. "No. I will go. I am more powerful than anyone here. I will have a better chance of defeating this demon." "All right, now that we've all decided, there are some things that you must know before I shrink you, Ryoko. The demon will be trying to turn Hotsuma's soul to stone. If my calculations are correct, he is about halfway done. I will shrink you and Ryo-oh-ki down to about the size of a pinhead, then implant you in his heart. You will have to fly around until you enter the soul, which will look like a small room; the haven of his wildest dreams." Washu fired up her personal shrink ray, and Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki were shrunk. They were then implanted in Hotsuma's heart, near the left ventricle. (I hope there is such a thing, I can't remember my last heart test in science class. ^_^;;)

"Wow, look at that, Ryo-oh-ki." "Meowwer" They were gazing at the soul, which looked like a star, flashing blue, green and white. They entered the soul, which DID look like a room. Ryoko left Ryo-oh-ki in the anteroom, which looked suspiciously like her hideout when she was traversing the galaxy with Hotsuma. She entered through the awesome double doors… and gasped.

The whole room was decorated with pictures of her. Pictures of her laughing, pictures of her stealing, even pictures of her while she was with Kione and Mihoshi on her shi…no, she thought, it was Hotsuma's ship. As she turned around to look for this demon she was supposed to be battling, something caught her eye. She picked it up. I was a small picture frame, with Hotsuma and she after the had robbed a small town on Nixl, a planet just west of Jurai. It looked like it had been thrown to the ground, for the glass was smashed. Suddenly, she had the feeling she was being watched. She spun around and saw...

BWAAAAHHHAAAHHAA a cliffhanger. ^_^ tune in next time for Why Tenchi, part 5!! 


	6. Conclusion

~Why Tenchi~  
The final episode!  
  
AN: hahahahahahahaha!!!!! I'm finally finishing this story!!! Yay, I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
  
There, behind her, was Hotsuma!!! Or, if not strictly him, at least a reasonable effigy of him, produced by his soul. He was incased in a crystal-like structure, and he looked like he had been beaten. Suddenly, the crystal that he was in dissolved, depositing him on the floor in a heap. "Hotsuma!" she cried. "Oh, don't worry about him, he'll be fine. I have been waiting for you. Ryoko." Ryoko whirled to face the demon. "What have you done to him!!??" "Oh, could it be that the great R  
yoko really cares? Then why don't you tell him, but, you'd better hurry, because I'm going to have to kill you two in a moment, you know."  
A fury welled up in Ryoko's heart, anger such as nothing she had ever known. Whereas before, when she was angry, it was an anger that flared up and fizzled out after a few days or hours. But now, when she heard that smooth demonic voice talking about killing Hotsuma, this cold anger that almost scared her made her feel that she would do anything to protect her former partner. Why, she did not know, nor did she care. "Oh, well, enough chit-chat," that inhuman voice sneered. "I have wasted too much time already." He (it?) took quick shot at Ryoko, which she easily dodged. They went on like that for a while shooting and blocking, evenly matched, until, suddenly... the demon took a shot at Hotsuma.   
He was so weak that, even if he had seen it coming, he could have put up no defense. The world seemed to Ryoko to be turning slowly, so slowly. She knew not what to do, she only knew that she had to save him, whatever the cost. She teleported to a spot were she could intercept the energy blast, but she had so little time that she could not mount a proper defense, and the blast hit her. She could feel it hit her, begin killing her. Then a rosy red light appeared around her, and he energy blast was no long hitting her. The force field spread out from where Ryoko was holding Hotsuma; spread out and soon encompassed the whole of his soul. It destroyed the demon; he didn't have a chance. The stone walls came crumbling down, revealing beautifully architectured golden walls beneath. Her mission completed, Ryoko stumbled into the antechamber where Ryo-oh-ki was waiting, and the image of Hotsuma disappeared as his soul began to repair any lasting damage.  
  
***  
  
"Ryoko, Little Ryoko?" "Nhhg?" Ryoko asked, not fully awake yet. "Is Hotsuma better yet." "Yes, and he's wants to see you up at the Shrine. You'd better hurry, before his courage fails him." Said Washu (Well, who else calls Ryoko Little Ryoko?). "What do you mean?" Asked Ryoko, confused. "You'll find out soon enough, I hope. That Hotsuma would make a great son." Washu replied with a wink as her daughter teleported to the Shrine.  
"Hotsuma?" "Good morning, Ryoko." Ryoko's breath half caught in her throat. If he had looked attractive before, that was nothing to how he looked now. Somehow, the bandages heightened his good looks, and the intoxicating spring air did nothing to check the pulsations of her heart. "I-w-we've been through a lot together, Ryoko, and during the duration of our time together, I have developed certain...feelings for you. What I mean to say, Ryoko, is-I love you. I have loved you from our first job together; from the first time I laid eyes on you. I know that you don't love me, but... could you try? I would do anything for you, my princess. Marry me, Princess. Make me eternally happy. Kudasai."  
For a moment, Ryoko didn't know what to say. Then, she knew exactly what to say. Perhaps it was the memory of her fury at his being hurt, maybe the look of thinly veiled hope in his stunning blue eyes, maybe even the cherry blossoms which floated around them like the purest of snowflakes. But that didn't matter. All that mattered know was the firm, sweet 'yes' that she spoke, and the earth-shattering kiss bestowed on her by the man she truly loved.   
  
The End  
  
AN: What do you think? I need feedback!! Also, I would like to recognize Angel Sandrock and Wari Nekochan! For their wonderful contributions to the Ryoko/Hotsuma cause. I hope someone else is inspired to write about these to characters. I guarantee a good review!! Oh, well. In case you didn't know, kudasai can mean either 'please' or 'I want you'. As in, sexually. Both translations work in this story. I should be writing again before the end of the month. Ja ne ^_&   



End file.
